


In Between

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-25
Updated: 2004-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was pretty dire inside the stone walls of Minas Tirith most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by dork_elf. Had to include the line "Why can't you be still?" Set before the War of the Ring.

Life was pretty dire inside the stone walls of Minas Tirith most of the time. Faramir saw his father losing himself more and more in his dark dreams, locking himself away and doing secret things in the tower, while his brother rode out to fight, facing death every time.

Faramir found himself busy with state business, given to him by Denethor because "you're not good for much else, after all", despite his protests that he had been practising and was able to lead a group of men into battle. Like Boromir. Faramir tried very hard not to think of the many dangers Boromir encountered every time he left the city. It hurt to much to even consider the possibility that he might not return one day. So far, he had always returned, and with his return brought back joy and happiness, even if it was just for a short while.

In between war and darkness, they gave each other hope, playing like children at times, wrestling and laughing together, locked away in Boromir's chamber, safe from intrusions by the outside world. Sometimes their games were less innocent, tireless caresses in the middle of the night, until they fell asleep sated and for once free of all cares.

Faramir lived for these moments, when Boromir leaned over him, his sweaty skin glistening in the candle light, his eyes dancing with laughter. He looked his age then, more like the young man he was instead of the fearless Captain of Gondor, and Faramir loved him best like this.

He grinned up at him, ran his hands along the broad back. "Why can't you be still? You're always laughing and moaning and saying my name... You're going to get us caught!"

Boromir just laughed even louder, reaching to pin Faramir's hands over his head. "Oh, admit it, little brother, you like it - and if anyone could hear us through these walls, we'd have been caught years ago!"

Then he leaned down, his growing beard tickling Faramir as they kissed deeply. Making memories to last them through the dark times ahead.


End file.
